Sanctifying Rogues
by jitani
Summary: The legends once whispered of a red-headed pirate named Kenshin and a courageous girl named Kaoru who, together, embark on a journey the high seas have never whispered before. Adventure, romance, and anticipation - a limitless pirate story.
1. Pirates

Konnichiwa! My name is Ditox-chan and I am 14 years old. This is my SECOND fanfiction (I was inspired to write a second one by my best IRL friend Lendra-chan) but my first is definitely not done and I'd love if you went to read it (both are being updated at the same time. ;)  
  
A better summary, hopefully you'll get hooked— A girl named Kaoru is held on a police ship against her will, being forced to get married to the man of her nightmares. When the ship is unexpectedly shot down by a second clan of infamous pirates known worldwide, Kaoru "accidently" survives and is taken aboard the famous pirate ship. The captain is the infamous Himura Kenshin, a pirate of 28 with a fierce attitude and an even wilder tail. Held there against her will, Kaoru is forced to bargain with the pirates for her own life, but soon realizes she's fallen in love with one of the most despicable pirates known to man.  
  
Due to his overwhelming amount of popularity with the officials, Kenshin's ship constantly swerves its directions to avoid the local officers swarming behind them at all times, led by the deadly Makoto Shishio and assisted by the ruthless Seta Soujiro. Kenshin detests combat at all costs, only allowing himself to sink ships when it is done for good (but his crew often compains). His quest is only to find the legendary Morika Cove, where a secret awaits him and an even larger threat prevails. How will Kenshin and Kaoru survive these threats constantly while guarding their own secrets hidden away in their hearts?  
  
Yep.. that's the summary. Enjoy. Please read "Return to Sender," my first (unfinished) fanfiction as well! Reviewing every chapter you read will also make me love you so yeah TT; This story is set somewhere in the past with no computers and stuff... yeah. XD Welcome to Sanctifying Rogues!

* * *

Sunlight - brightening the morning sky, immersing the seas with its lively flavor. It has no limits to where its joy can reach, illuminating the world without worry or fear. Legends say a god above us looms in the sun. They say her only wish is to keep the happiness and life in our world and brighten our days. Legend also predicts that the sun god gets weary of the same scenery too and eventually has to move to a different place, the opposite side of the planet.  
  
The legends also murmured that a god resides in the moon as well – the opposite personality of the sun god. He is a ruthless being, allowing the world to turn to disgust and toil for the evening and night and keeping his light from some of the most needy places. The people turn to evil during the night because the sun is no longer watching them to punish them with her heavenly light. The moon will only watch and cackle away in his domain until forced from his position again by the sun.  
  
It was one of the darkest nights of the year, when the moon refused to shine. This night had the most terrible consequences. They say that the ocean is one of the most beautiful places on earth – but they never realized that the people residing on those waters were not beautiful at all.  
  
"It's a beautiful night, isn't it, my love?" The sinister white-haired man, pulling his pipe from his mouth a brief moment before glancing over his shoulder at the silent girl standing against a pole. The woman glared at him uneasily, fighting with the rope tied around her palms desperately. The man studied her a moment before snickering deviously and stepping solemnly to her and seizing her chin, pulling it close to his face and sneered. "Don't resist, Kaoru. There's nowhere to escape on a boat – unless you're pondering suicide. I'm not that bad, am I?"  
  
She gritted her teeth and pulled her face from his grasp, glaring off to the side silently, hampering back the tears that yearned to fall. The man continued, straightening his sunglasses, "You have no choice but to get married to me, Kaoru. Nobody wants you back in that town. Why so reluctant to stay with the police corps? You'll be so happy here, with me." He began to cackle and walk away, still smoking his pipe contently.  
  
Kaoru fell to her knees, still trying to free herself from the rope tied around her wrists behind her back. She was still dressed in rags, only to be properly clothed once she was married against her will to Yukishiro Enishi, the man she had feared her entire life and the top of the police. She had been wandering the streets of her home town, Latsia, when he had spotted her and ruthlessly dragged her aboard because of her beauty. But she had never been in a wealthy family – no, she had lived on the streets all her life.  
  
At that time Kaoru yearned only to go back to her home in the alleys. She detested the police for their ruggedness and their lack of respect. They paid respect only to Yukishiro, but to Kaoru they were nasty and cruel. She did not want to die – she wanted to jump from the ship and swim to a shore somewhere, if only she could untie the rope.  
  
In the darkness shone about 3 lanterns, spread out among the ship to illuminate it. Kaoru was allowed nowhere but on deck, when all the others had gone inside the ship to gamble and drink. The girl was capable of escaping the ship, but Enishi had tied the ropes on her wrists so tight that they burned every time she moved.  
  
Her struggle to free herself abruptly ceased when the distant dinging of a low bell sounded over the seas. She glanced up curiously, scanning the dark and lonely waters for any sign of life. She saw nothing but the darkness – until she squinted her eyes just a little and saw a faint light in the distance. Started, she sat up straight against the pole and fussed with the rope even more desperately, watching the light grow larger and brighter every second. It was approaching at a fast rate – another boat.  
  
She heard flapping and looked up above the light – a clear, black flag blew strongly in the wind, with crossbones declared on it simply. She hampered her terror, struggling onto her feet as the waves began to rock the boat harder. The drunken shouts of the officers in the ship did not soften – they did not know yet. She feared for her life – pirates! Pirates were approaching – when it was they who should be seeking the pirates. Kaoru whimpered quietly to herself, fighting with the rope worriedly as the shouts from downstairs only became more vibrant and loud. If nobody noticed that ship soon, they were going to die.  
  
Kaoru did not want to save this ship and its miserable officers – she only wanted to escape her bondage. They had not treated her fairly enough to have gained her trust – how such despicable men could become protectors of the law, she couldn't imagine. They were as ruthless as any group of pirate, using their titles as police officers as an excuse to show off and hunt pirates down and gain large amounts of money. Kaoru felt nothing but hatred towards the crew and would've been glad to swim miles to shore if it meant never seeing Yukishiro Enishi again.  
  
She heard shouts rising from the pirate ship – her eyes widening as she laid eyes on the crew members loading the cannon balls. One or two stood with a knife clenched between his teeth, another pulling a dagger from a wooden pole where it had been embedded for several days. Some stood at the edge of the deck, facing the police ship as it neared, ready to hop aboard and slay whomever got in their way. Cackles arose from all directions.  
  
Kaoru refused to scream or cry. She suddenly brought her hands up to her face, pausing a moment to look at the rope slipping off her wrists and her scratchy, red skin. She did not take the time to computate on how she had freed herself without thinking, immediately scrambling to her feet and backing away. She had to escape alive. But how?  
  
A sudden blow to the ship caused her to fall backward, arms instantly wrapping around the wooden pole to keep her position. She could hear rushing water flowing into the ship as it immediately began to gradually lower. Cheers rose from the pirate ship in support for the cannon ball that had been shot. Drunken crew members staggered onto the deck with swords and clubs, ready to fend off the pirates. Enishi was the only one who appeared completely clear-minded, looking very aggravated and took no attention to Kaoru, who was clinging to the pole for dear life.  
  
A second cannon ball was sent into the ship, causing it to sink even faster. The waves thrashed against the wooden boards, sending many of the drunken, wobbly crew overboard and others sent clinging to doors and barrels. The ship was sinking. Pirates were jumping aboard, slashing away at the police and cackling ruthlessly. Kaoru's face went white at the sight of so much bloodshed and fear and slowly, she blacked out.

* * *

I was told longer chapters make more reviews... I love reviews... TT; Hope you like the first chapter - expect quick chapter updates! Pleaseeeee review! ;  
-Ditox-chan 


	2. A Pirate's Life for Me

I GOT 5 REVIEWS ON MY FIRST CHAPPIE!!!! **FWEEE!!** Thanks so much! I'm SO happy! Please keep reviewing bow Thanks Lendra-chan! 3 The more reviews, the faster I upload a new chappie :D  
-Ditox-chan

* * *

Kaoru awoke to the soft cawing of seagulls and a soft murmur of people. Her head immediately began to pound as she returned to consciousness. She felt something cold on her forehead, opening her eyes gradually and reaching up to touch it – a damp washcloth, folded neatly, had been placed on her forehead. She pulled it off and inspected it a moment, looking at the two letters in the very corner – "KH" – and tried to think over what had happened. She didn't know what the letters stood for, or rightly cared.  
  
She then took attention to the bright sun shining down on her face and the position she was in – she felt soft rocking of waves. But it was impossible – she couldn't be on the police boat, it had been demolished.  
  
Kaoru sat up immediately and muffled her fright. "I'm **DEAD**," her mind shrieked. She slowly relaxed as she looked around, noticing she had been laying on a few sacks of flour and potatoes and was not dressed in rags – they were dainty, baggy jeans and a red-striped tee, also pretty baggy and without sleeves. There was a red handkerchief tied around her arm – she untied it curiously and found an open wound that stung when exposed to air. She tied it back on and took a good look at her atmosphere.  
  
She was on a ship – one in very good condition. Pirates – of all people – were wandering about the deck murmuring to themselves harmlessly. Kaoru gritted her teeth when she spotted a dagger protruding from a wooden pole and slowly glanced up to see the waving black flag declaring the crossbones like the night before. She realized her danger and immediately panicked, suppressing her anxiety.  
  
Then, suddenly, a young boy with long, brown hair appeared from the door right beside the sacks she was resting on and stared at her cautiously before bursting into a bright, devious grin. His abnormally long hair was tied in a high ponytail with a handkerchief, gaping at her with bright blue eyes. "Hey! She's awake!"  
  
Kaoru sat up straighter rubbed her head. "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
He stepped back, folding his arms and grinned wildly. "You can call me Kenji, toots! And you're aboard the _Yhakuni_. Might wanna get used to it, 'cause you're gonna be 'ere a long time!"  
  
Kaoru stared at him in disbelief. She shook her head and sighed, "This has just got to be a dream." She closed her eyes and grumbled, "For all I know, I could be floating somewhere dead on a piece of driftwood... _I hope I'm still dressed_..."  
  
The boy started chuckling madly. "Wouldn't be so bad if y'weren't, m'lady," he sneered, trying to hide his face with a striped sleeve. Kaoru's hands tightened into fists, but before she could stand and pummel the little perverted weasel, a second man emerged from the nearby door.  
  
Kenji had a strong resemblance to the man, only this one had long red hair, tied in a lower ponytail by a handkerchief. He had very soft, violet eyes, that looked down at the girl very calmly. She gasped when she noticed the large, "X"-shaped scar that was embedded in his left cheek. What she found most abnormal was that he was no ordinary human – creeping behind him was a thin tail, swaying lightly in the breeze. But what she noticed first and adored were the two broad, white wings folded behind his back – feathery and beautiful. This mysterious, vibrant man was anything but a pirate – maybe an _angel_.  
  
"Kenji, you shouldn't treat guests that way," he scolded the boy softly as she closed the door behind him and faced Kaoru. The girl couldn't remove her eyes from his beautiful wings. The boy sulked a moment, glaring off to the side and mumbling things under his breath curtly. The red-haired man folded his arms and studied Kaoru a moment before saying, "You were the only survivor of last night's harry. Someone found you unconcious on a piece of driftwood, so we ended up taking you in. Hope you don't mind."  
  
She shook her head and looked at the floor. "Who are you? Why did you attack our ship?"  
  
The man smiled. "My name is Kenshin Himura. I own this ship." He turned to look out at the sea, his hair blowing in the soft breeze as he dug his hands into his pockets. "We attacked your ship because it was after us. We're pretty popular with the officials. Can't say why... Guess they just don't like pirates."  
  
"Either that or they're a bunch of undercover pirate-stalkers out to catch us!" Kenji threw this arms up in the air in excitement before grinning contently, "That would be so cool!"  
  
"We have no choice but to shoot down the ships pursuing us. I won't let anything get in my way anymore. We can't have any more distractions." Kenshin's eyes followed a seagull fly over his head and off into the distance idly, a silence rising between the three. Kenji folded his arms and looked at the ground quietly while Kaoru attempted to put the story together.  
  
"Kenji," Kaoru spoke up curiously, turning to the bubbly youngster, "how old are you? How did you get on this ship?"  
  
Kaoru noticed a small smile on Kenshin's face as he turned away, but she chose to remain silent in her curiosity. Kenji looked up at the woman and stretched his arms idly while speaking. "Me? I'm turnin' 13 in a couple weeks. I'm on this ship because... um... well..."  
  
Kaoru edged him forward, abounding with curiosity, "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Well, he's my dad and all," he looked at Kenshin sheepishly, appearing slightly embarrassed under the pressure. Kaoru nodded and thought, "_Hah, I was right. They ARE related! Man, I'm good_..."  
  
Kaoru cleared her throat and smiled. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru. Thank you for, um, taking me aboard." Kenshin looked over his shoulder at her and nodded, then returned to the beauty of the ocean.  
  
Kenji began to snicker deviously. "I bet you're gonna have to do a lotta swabbin, toots. Gotta pay for your beer – I bet you're gonna need a lot of it!" He started cackling until Kenshin shooed him away and went off to do his own things. Kaoru was abandoned there, completely lost in her thoughts.  
  
"_So this Kenshin guy is the captain of this pirate ship... I think Kenji said it was called the Yhakuni. I've heard of this ship before...It's said to be the most deadly ship on the seas, but I thought that was only a legend. But this Himura... He's so peaceful. How can a pirate have angel wings? ...Wait_!" She searched the floor a moment, retrieving the facecloth and looked at the initials in the corner once again.  
  
"_KH... must stand for Kenshin Himura_!"

* * *

I'm so happy! This fanfic is much better than my other one but that's okay! TT; Please review! (One sidenote: Kenji is pure comic relief. Perverted TT;;; But he's so cuuute!) Thanks for reading! Next update should be soon :3  
-Ditox-chan 


	3. Fishbone Rogue

Sorry this chapter took so long. :3 I can't update every day, but every 2 days might work 'cause it is already hard enough for me. xX Please review!  
-Ditox-chan

* * *

"For a pirate, this Kenshin isn't much of a brutal rogue," Kaoru said to herself as she wandered the deck, watching the crew working busily. She knew nobody – except for Kenshin and his son, of course. However, Kaoru had especially been looking for other women on board – and so far could not spot even one. Kenji was still a child of 12 – maybe Kenshin had not been a pirate all his life. She did not know what to think and thought questioning the boy about it would only lead her to being thrown overboard, so she kept her wandering mind to herself.  
  
She didn't want people to think she was a freeloader – spotting a lonely mop and bucket by the wall, she eagerly snatched it and attempted to look normal, mopping the surprisingly clean floor. She was only swabbing for a few minutes when a tall man approached looking suspicious. Her stood beside her with his arms folded a moment, watching her work silently, a small fish skeleton protruding from his mouth. She tried her best to ignore him.  
  
"You tryin' to piss me off, missie?" He growled suspiciously. Kaoru sent him a side glance and murmured, "Um, no, s-sir. I was just trying to make myself useful."  
  
She noticed how much taller and well-built this man was in comparison to mister Himura. He had a red headband tied around his head, the two ends flying in the breeze. Why he was chewing on a fish skeleton she didn't bother to inspect, but he was obviously a much more pushy man than Himura. He was surprisingly thin, had a lot of bandages around his waist and palms, and obviously had not taken a liking to the scrawny stowaway.  
  
Kaoru feigned courage while slowly putting the mop in the bucket and pushing it back against the wall. She spun around and faced him with the most threatening expression she could come up with, "Tell me how I might be of annoyance to you when I'm just trying to help mister Himura!"  
  
He glared at her a moment before reply. "I washed these floors twenty minutes ago and it wasn't volunteer work." He studied her a moment before adding, "Who are you and why are you on this ship?"  
  
She stepped back and smiled. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru. Your crew rescued me."  
  
He must've inhaled pretty deeply because the fish skeleton in his mouth sucked in and he began to choke on it. She watched him sputter uneasily, not sure on whether he was mocking the truth or simply couldn't believe it.  
  
It took him a good couple minutes to recover. He relaxed and sighed, glaring at her again while spitting the skeleton from his mouth off to the side. "What kind of prank are you trying to pull?"  
  
She put her hands on her hips and snarled, "This is no prank! I'm telling the truth!"  
  
He raised a fist to her face and started to mumble out a sentence, but was abruptly interrupted. His head suddenly shot backward as he began to scramble in place with his spine being bent in the opposite direction. Kenji had seized one of the long ends of his headband and pulled it down to make the man spasm in place. Kenji sneered and remarked, "She's right. Dad had one of the crew members rescue her last night."  
  
Kenji released the bandana, folding his arms with a grin. "Toots, this is Sagara Sanosuke, otherwise known as Zanza on the streets back in the city."  
  
Kaoru gaped at the man cluelessly and shrugged. "Zanza? Never heard of him..."  
  
Sanosuke instantly leapt up and glared into her face. "What do you mean? Everyone's heard of Zanza the Fight Merchant!" He stepped back and pouted off to the side in silence a moment while Kenji began to snicker deviously at the rogue.  
  
"Sano, shaddup. She's gonna be on this ship a while, so you guys might as well get along, right toots?" He gave the woman a friendly wink and edged towards her with a wide grin. Kaoru stepped back uneasily and casted her glance off to the side. The sun was now setting – a beautiful sight over the ocean. Sano and Kenji began to argue and fight over Sano's claim of being famous, Kaoru edged away, lulled by the beauty of the setting sun, leading her to the bannister of the edge of the boat as she stood and watched it in awed silence.  
  
The ship grew quiet as most of the crew finished their work and went inside, including Kenji and Sano. Kaoru was left by her lonesome on the deck, adoring the scenery. She had never seen the sunset from the seas before – she had never had the time to look and adore it. She heard soft footsteps behind her – it took her a moment to realize that captain Himura was now standing next to her, leaning on the bannister and gazing at the sunset as adoringly as she was.  
  
"Oh... Mister Himura, hello..." She murmured with a smile.  
  
"Sunsets are beautiful, aren't they?" He did not even glance her way, eyes focused out into the west. Seagulls cawed and flew overhead, soaring into the distance without a destination or a purpose. She wondered how this man always had time to spare when he had a naughty sun running amok and a ship to care for, yet he was always there when there was no one else.  
  
"They are," Kaoru answered cheerfully. "Mister Himura-"  
  
"You make me sound old. Keep it to plain 'Kenshin,' alright?"  
  
She nodded, slightly surprised. "Alright then, Kenshin... I hate to peer into your history, but I've been wondering all day long... exactly how old are you and why do you own this ship? You've got to be at least twenty..."  
  
Kenshin looked at her and smiled. "Why all the sudden questions, Miss Kaoru? I suppose you'll learn all about my ship and I soon enough if you stay here, that you will."  
  
Kaoru blinked. "_Did he just call me 'miss'? I've got to be younger than him, though_..." She smiled cautiously and looked out at the ocean. "I would really like to know, Kenshin. I don't want to be riding a ship I know nothing about."  
  
The pirate sighed and nodded. "I suppose the time to learn is now or never, that it is. Fine then, I shall tell you my story, Miss Kaoru, but I must warn you... it is not a fairytale.  
  
"This, Miss Kaoru, is reality."

* * *

Well that was fun.. Chapter 3 done, yaaaay! Sorry it took so long – I spent the last two days at Lendra-chan's house so I haven't been able to write until now when it is almost midnight! Xx; Chapter 4 will be updated in the next couple days! PLEASE REVIEW! 3  
-Ditox-chan 


	4. Rogue's Dawning

No news today - **Sorry for no indents, my IE isn't working, which is why this is late. My apologies to everyone!**  
Please review!  
-Ditox-chan

* * *

"My past has not been a beautiful one. I am not ready to share the entire story with you quite yet... but someday. I promise...  
  
"I was born in a village far away from here. Beyond these innocent seas, over the rolling hills in the distance. I grew up in a town the sun never reached. My mother was sickly and frail while my father was a very built man, but even he had his problems... My mother did not like his 'problems' and tried to persuade him to stop his spiteful ways, but it was to no avail. He never stopped.  
  
"I had no brothers or sisters. I was constantly alone. I argued with my heart that I did not need companions or parents – that I could fend on my own without difficulty. I wanted to escape the clutches of my lonely world.  
  
"I had only one dream in life, and that was to ride a boat. I loved boats. I sat on the dock at dawn every day to watch the men in the boats leave, and at sunset I was there again, watching as they would return. I adored the gigantic, grand ships with broad sails and beautiful, polished wood... I longed to join their crew and leave the town forever, but I felt in my heart that I would be alone forever.  
  
"It was one very rainy dawn when I was about to leave to watch the ships. I was thirteen. My mother stopped me. I was naturally caught off guard because she needed her rest and very rarely got up at such a ridiculous hour. She told me that I would catch cold if I went out that morning. I told her I would be fine, but she did not let go. We argued for a long time – me, yelling at the top of my lungs, and she, resting in her rocking chair, trying her hardest to bring up her frail and waned voice. I eventually got sick of it and declared that my life meant nothing to me, and left."  
  
Kenshin paused a moment to look down at the glimmering water, his long red bangs hiding his violet eyes. Kaoru wanted to comfort him, but her heart told her that he just needed a moment to breathe. She remained quiet and nodded him on – but it was obvious that speaking this tale caused great sorrow in his chest. She caught a glimpse of his clamped teeth and hands slowly forming into fists.  
  
"That morning, my mother died. My father later blamed me for her death because I caused her constant worry since I was rarely at home. I never wanted to be there because they were always arguing or scolding me. My father said that I was not worthy to be his son, and kicked me out. But it was he, for the entire thirteen years of my life, had never cared for my mother or myself because of his drinking problem.  
  
"So I took to the seas. That night, when he said he would go to city hall to find foster parents, I secretly boarded a ship in the dead of night and slept there until dawn the next morning. I didn't know it yet, but the ships would cross the ocean, do some trading, and return. There were so many ships that some would leave everyday and some would come back everyday.  
  
"I hid in their storage room for the amount of time it was sailing. I did suffer from hunger, but there was enough food in the storage to keep me alive for the time. When they reached the next town, I left the ship and boarded another. I repeated this action for a long time until I figured that I was far enough away from my home.  
  
"I lived in a town called Kawabura for a long time. I lived on the streets until I was about fifteen, when I witnessed my first pirate invasion. They arrived very late at night, set fire to many of the houses and slew many. I tried to hide, but the captain spotted me and questioned me. 'What? You a street kid?'  
  
"I nodded sheepishly.  
  
"'This city's one of the most wealthy around. 'Ow did you become a poor boy?'  
  
"I just glared at him and said nothing. I didn't trust him.  
  
"'Feisty little one, ain'tcha?' He began to laugh and had his crew members drag me aboard. I didn't want to go – I was afraid. But the pirate captain taught me everything about ships and such. I never agreed with his spiteful ways, but I never had a choice. His crew soon commited mutiny, threw the captain overboard, and went wild. Apparently none of them wanted to be a pirate either.  
  
"And so I inherited their ship. The captain had liked me, so he had taught me how to sail it. The crew did not like me, so they left the ship with me because they had no other use for it. So I kept it. I sailed it – alone, but I was happy. I was finally living my dream.  
  
"I became a trader. I sailed everywhere and met new people. Some stayed with me, others left. People like Sanosuke and Yahiko were streetkids, so I asked them to sail with me because I knew what they were persevering. Others, like Misao, joined because they was tired of her homes.  
  
"And that was how my crew formed. But the bigger my crew grew, the higher the ship's bounty rocketed. Parents would call authorities and claim that my ship was kidnapping children. We were accused of stealing and slaughter when it was never our fault. We had no choice but to flee, only to come to shore at places we'd never visited before. We were constantly followed by the authorities and we could not take the chance of being caught. They are not after my crew... they are after me.  
  
"But I can't let them stop me. I heard of a legendary cove called Morika that lies in the 'only place the sun doesn't shine.' I have not figured out the puzzle yet... but we will find the treasure that lies within. It is rumored to be magical and can grant any wish the user may desire."  
  
Kaoru nodded and smiled. "I just have a few more questions. How on earth did you... get wings? And a tail? It baffles me..."  
  
Kenshin looked at her and smiled. His wings beat once and his tail curled around his ankle sheepishly as he shrugged and declared, "I do not know who my real parents are. The ones I spoke of had adopted me. Until I was eight, I lived in a research facility as their guinea pig. The scientists there believed that they could do anything. They wanted to defy the current science and do something greater – and thus, I became their subject. It was painful and cruel, but they..." Kenshin looked out at the water with a slightly sorrowful gaze, "...they implanted these wings on my back to make pretend that I might be an angel they recovered. At first they were not authentic, but when they looked too unreal, they studied more thoroughly and created these wings – that possess a real life. They grew along with me. My tail was just another experiment."  
  
Kaoru shook her head and looked at the floor. "How horrible... I can't imagine how you could've grown up like this..."  
  
"I was mocked and made fun of," he smiled. "But I learned that I could be better than them, mutation or not."  
  
"You also never mentioned how you acquired Kenji, if you don't mind me asking, Kenshin." Kaoru folded her hands behind her back and blushed, looking out at the water. The smile disappeared from Kenshin's face and he shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry... But that much I cannot share with you quite yet. You've only been aboard a week. The time will come... someday."

* * *

M...mhm. Kaoru is, um.. very curious! ee;  
Review please! 3  
-Ditox-chan 


	5. Battlefield and Romance

Indents still don't work --; sorry!! I hate internet explorer! ; But anyway this is a really romantic chapter in my point of view.. very K&K. :3 I'm very proud of this chapter. Please review!!  
-Ditox-chan

* * *

"_A homeless orphan... His own son in denial of his father... An entire crew following him... Rogues and orphans seeking homes they never had. Police chase him day by day, hundreds of people hate him for taking their children and friends away._"

Kaoru lay awake that night, one palm placed on her forehead limply as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. It was early morning but she had not slept a wink that night – the ship's legacy was too great for her to comprehend. She had spent the night wondering about the captain's position but had not concluded anything. She just did not understand. She had tried for hours on end to understand how the ship – and especially its peaceful owner – had earned such a distasteful position.

"_But he's so loving and kind... Could they hate him for being slightly different? The wings, the tail... Why was he selected for such an unruly project like mutation? Why didn't his parents come to his rescue? ...Or ...was he alone all the time...? Kenji dislikes him but takes pride in being his son because he can boss some of the crew around. Kenshin is obviously pressured by this position with his son... He doesn't want to explain how he acquired his son...Kenji bears too much a resemblance to Himura to be adopted. Does Kenji even know about where he came from? Does he know his own mother...?_"

She widened her eyes when she heard a loud crack – the sound of a gun. She ignored it at first, thinking her imagination was claiming her mind again, but worry overcame her. She tried her best to think it was illusory, but three more cracks erupted after just a few moments and she began to fidget with concern.

"Everyone! On deck, **_NOW_**!" Kenshin's voice rang through the walls harshly. Kaoru sat up immediately and brushed the locks from her eyes, glancing curiously at the small, circular window on the wall. It was still very early in the morning hours and was still dark outside. She dressed in a rush and replaced her ponytail as she rushed out the cabin onto the deck, (she had been sleeping alone in the wide storage room) still wiping the weariness from her eyes. Kenshin stood by the pole, his tail frizzled and twitching madly. He appeared very exhausted, leaning against a pole for support with one wing hanging very limply, unable to send enough strength to hold it up. Kaoru felt a swell of pity, glaring at the crew that had circled around him as he spoke in a low tone.

"...And they're showing no mercy. I don't know if we'll be able to hold them off this time because they came at this hour. But do the best you can to keep them from taking anyone down. And for my own sake, be careful!" Kenshin's voice was very weak and his once glimmering violet eyes were dim and weary, almost emotionless. Kaoru was shocked at the sight of his weakness, yet he was still confident enough to command his group. But what could be going on that was so frustrating to the distressed captain?

The crew began to rush to the storage room, flooding in and out with weapons and swarming to different areas of the boat. Guns shots everywhere – Kaoru was struck with fright, whimpering as she backed up against the wall and observed with panic. She looked up sorrowfully to see Kenshin hobbling towards her, face hidden by his long auburn bangs. She straightened slightly, attempting to mask the unyielding fear abounding her mind. He leaned his shoulder against the door beside her and breathed hard, desperately gasping for air. His wing still hung limply. His tail dragged along the floor, now spiritless. His face still hidden, he gasped softly, "The ship's being attacked... Please get yourself to a sanctuary inside fast, Miss Kaoru..."

Kaoru raised her hands over her mouth as her attention swerved to his spiritless ivory wing. The other stood as it normally would, but she couldn't help but wonder what handicapped the second. Then she spotted it – crimson splotches in ivory feathers – slowly growing larger and dripping from the beautiful wing. _Kenshin had been shot_. He was almost powerless in so much pain, but it was sheer luck that they had missed his heart. She presumed that he had used his wing to protect himself from the bullet but suffered just as much. Kaoru reached out to the wound but Kenshin stubbornly shifted his wing away from her in a very powerful fashion and gritted his teeth, slumping harder against the wooden door.

Kaoru shook her head. "No, Kenshin... You should be resting, not me..." She clenched her own teeth and held back sobs – why was she crying? Was this little wound such a big deal to her heart? She reached out to his shoulders – meekly surprised that he did not resist besides a small groan of pain when she pulled him from the door. His body slumped against her fully – she used all her strength to hold him up, pausing a moment to smile before taking one of his arms and putting it around her shoulders and walking him into the small storage room where she slept. She knew he would dislike her bringing him to his own quarters because he did not allow anyone but Kenji in there. She quietly laid him out of the floor, resting her own pillow behind his head. She outstretched his first wing quietly and he made no reaction, but when she laid her palms on the wounded one he began to fidget and moan, gritting his teeth and weakly trying to raise an arm to stop her.

She looked at his face sorrowfully. The painful, heartbreaking expression forced the pitiful tears from her eyes, as much as she tried to hide them. Just for a brief moment, his eyes opened only a little – it was obvious that his pain had blinded him, but he stared at her dimly. A hand slowly raised at her as he mumbled, "Please... don't..." He paused to breathe softly a moment.

"Don't... cry..." His eyes closed again and his hand went limp, landing in her lap. His breathing slowed, finally at peace as he rested unconsciously while Kaoru gaped at his hand. In his own moment of horror, his focus was on her. He did not wish to be worried over – just for her safety and happiness. She couldn't hamper back the tears for this wonderful, selfless man with a past as cold as ice but a heart pure as gold.

Kaoru hummed to herself to keep her nerves calm. The eruption of guns outside was shaking her up, but she tried to focus on her thoughts instead of the danger. She found a medicine kit in the storage room and had tended to Kenshin's wound. He was completely silent and his breathing had returned to its normal rate. But his eyes were hidden by his bangs and Kaoru could not determine if he was awake again or still slumbering. She kneeled beside him and closed her eyes, trying to focus on her thoughts.

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin whispered weakly. Kaoru's eyes shot open and she leaned forward on her hands, and nodded him on, alarmed. He was motionless, but continuing speaking softly. "Please... Kenji... Is he safe...?" Kaoru paused to think over his question and shook her head, gritting her teeth and scolding herself for forgetting the child. Kenshin would hate her if the boy were wounded. She quickly stood up and headed out the door, closing it behind her and glancing around. It was still busy on deck as the sun slowly began to rise. She found Kenji trying to operate a gun, sitting on the floor safely protected by a wall on the highest floor of the boat.

"Kenji," she gasped. "Thank goodness you're alright. Your father..."

Kenji looked up at her curiously and tossed the gun to the side. "What about him?"

"They've shot him in one of his wings. I've already taken care of it and now he is resting inside the storage room, but-"a sudden veer of the boat sent her sprawling backwards, off the side of the boat. Kenji jumped to his feet and reached for her, but it was too late. She had fallen overboard. The boy rushed to the banister and reached down for her, but she was falling far. There was no way he - or anyone else on the boat – could reach her from his height.

She screamed as she descended – it was a long fall. She knew she would hit water – the memories suddenly flashed before her eyes. She closed her eyes tight and readied for the daring waves. But, instead of a sudden splash, the only sound she heard was the flapping of wings.

She forced her eyes open – arms now cradled around her spine and legs. She gazed in amazement at Kenshin, his hair blowing in the wind, a daring expression on his face. He looked at her and smiled, but it was obvious that he was suffering now than before. She sent a surprised glance at his wounded wing. Well, the blood was seeping through the bandages, but it wasn't necessarily a bad waste of them, either. Where the sudden power had come from she did not know – but she was happy there in his arms, relaxing comfortably and smiling shyly.

Kenji rushed towards them as Kenshin landed on deck. The attacking ship had fled and the victorious crew was now retiring and returning their weapons to the storage room. Kenshin leaned against the pole weakly, snickering as Kaoru stood up.

"Kenshin... Thank you..." She sputtered, looking at the floor with a blushing face. He smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid I've bled through your bandage. I assure you that it wasn't on purpose."

Kaoru nodded, hiding her face as she fetched the medicine kit. She rewrapped it, blushing madly under her bangs. Kenshin's smile did not waver, but he sat up comfortably while she tended to his spewing wing. He did not wince or whine, as if completely oblivious to the blood and pain biting at his wing. Kenji sat beside him stubbornly – almost happily –and questioned him. "Why were you worried about me?"

Kenshin looked at him, surprised. "Why wouldn't I be? I didn't want you to be hurt."

Kenji folded his arms. "But you didn't care if Kaoru got hurt 'cause you sent her out to look for me, didn't you? Kinda stupid that you'd care more about me then her, dad."

Kenshin stared at him awkwardly a moment before replying. "I never said I wasn't worried. She wouldn't be here if I hadn't been worried." He smiled. "Kenji, there are things you understand and some things you never will."

Kaoru smiled to herself and began to blush again. No, she couldn't believe it. Yes, she could admit it... she loved this man – this quiet, selfless man named Himura. The most honest pirate that ever lived, yet the strangest at the same time...


	6. Memories

--;

Umm… Hi.

I am still alive! … Sorry about the extremely delayed chapter, but I've had other things needing my attention. I've been packed with school work (high school sucks) and I had two non-fanfiction, completely original books I have been working on. One is completely finished and a good 130 pages while the other is newer and only around 9, sooo… Lendra-chan kinda got me back into writing fanfictions, along with the several reviews by the lovely Tsuki-chan. Domo, DOMO arigato, Tsuki-chan! I appreciate everything you've said! (And I promise to refrain from using 'hamper'. … eyetwitch )

Anyway… onto the show! Oo; (And it's a long one…)

-Ditox-san

* * *

The raid of the policemen staggered on into the dead of night, the forces of the officials unyielding as the pirates fought with everything they could possibly muster. The heat of battle only grew hotter as the daring captain shouted orders to the crew – it was true that he detested combat, constantly nagging the crew to hold back their extreme power in an attempt to refrain from taking any lives. The crew disapproved of the idea, but helplessly followed captain Himura's orders.

Kaoru had been ushered back into the cabin by Kenji. Though unafraid of the combat, her only fear was the safety of the heroic captain whom she'd dedicated her heart to. He rushed around the ship screaming orders though he was wounded – his wing was still bleeding mercilessly, yet he was bold and hid the slightest amount of pain he endured. The injured wing drooped while the other was extended as his voice rang throughout the deck. Sounds of gunshots and the roars of the people rose as the night staggered on, into the early hours of the morning.

Kenji had been told to usher Kaoru into the cabin and remain there himself, but he guiltlessly disobeyed his father's commands and crept back onto the ship, snickering madly to himself. "How'm I gonna just let all this action pass me by?" Unfortunately, Sanosuke had overheard Kenshin's commands and rushed the undaunted boy back into the safety of the cabin.

Kaoru disliked remaining inside as well, but she chose to keep her opinions to herself. She observed Kenji from the corner of the room as he stormed around the cabin dejectedly, grumbling foul comments beneath his breath as the heat of battle continued endlessly outside the tiny sanctuary. "How can he just keep me cooped up in this stupid cabin?! I ain't gonna go get m'self hurt or nothin', would I?!"

"He's trying to protect you either way," Kaoru replied solemnly.

"Protect me?! How is keepin' me in a closet gonna protect me?!" Kenji threw his arms up into the air stressfully, gritting his teeth irately as his emerald eyes burned with fury. "I can't stand this! That dope don't trust me one bit, he don't! Can you believe that?!" He put his hands on his hips and glared at Kaoru. "What's not to trust about me, huh?!"

Kaoru scratched her head. "Dope?"

"Answer the question, vixen!" Kenji's fists tensed with rage as his eyes remained fixed on the patient woman.

She sighed, eyes wandering off to the side. "You're still a little kid, Kenji. He's your father … He has the right to try and protect you, even if it's against your will. Don't you understand?"

The boy grumbled softly, "I ain't little…" He plopped into the opposite corner and pouted, his arms folded angrily as he glared at the ground. "This sucks!" After an extended pause, he reached up to his ponytail and pulled out the tie. His copper locks fell to his shoulders as he fingered the elastic that had held his hair, wrapping it around his wrists and fingers or shooting the elastic up into the air and catching it as it descended. Kaoru tried to suppress a delightful giggle, but failed miserably and received a dark glare from the boy across the room.

The combat slowly died as the sun began to rise – the officers were sent for reinforcements, but never returned as the day progressed. None of their men had fallen dead – but most, if not all, had been severely injured. The crew, however, took no pride in their accomplishment. "Nobody died," Sanosuke grumbled as he wrapped a wound on his arm, "there's nothing to be proud of besides that we scared them away. They'll only come back."

"But we'll be prepared next time," Himura smiled, "and taking lives is the lowest of the low, mister Sanosuke. What reward comes out of the death of another?" Although it was completely hidden by his congenial, delighted expression, the guilt of assisting at just wounding another living man was eating away at his heart. Sano could see through his expression he used as a mask, but he said nothing. Kenshin wandered back to the railing of the ship, rubbing his eyes wearily as he leaned forward onto the bannister, stifling a yawn.

Kaoru felt it safe to emerge from the sanctuary of the small cabin – but not until Kenji urged her to. She stepped out into the sunlight, stretching her arms leisurely as the feisty young boy rushed out cackling malevolently as he celebrated his sudden freedom. Kaoru looked up at the sky, adoring the fluffy ivory clouds with a gentle grin. "_The storm is over so fast and everything is calm again_," she observed, slightly surprised_. "It's as if nothing happened at all. Maybe they're … used to this?_"

Her eyes wandered around, trying to spot the daring captain, though he appeared to have disappeared altogether. She began to meander around the deck, occasionally questioning the crew member's on Himura's whereabouts, but gained no answers. "He's probably resting," Sano replied, still nursing his wounded arm.

"Why would he be resting and not the rest of you?" Kaoru placed her hands on her hips stubbornly, sneering at the man. "You're all just as banged up as he is, even if he is the captain."

"Don't know," he replied simply. "We've got work to do."

"And he doesn't?" She growled, shaking her head. "I should go and straighten him out, shouldn't I? I'll teach him a thing or two!"

Sanosuke sent her a very dull stare. "I doubt you can teach that guy anything." He sighed, leaning back slightly, "He acts pretty dense sometimes, but at least I know that he's got something running that brainless head of his." He snickered lightly to himself as he paused before concluding, "He's not as stupid as he acts sometimes. I've come to believe he has some certain reason for everything he does."

Kaoru folded her arms. "Gee, you're sentimental all of a sudden. Anyway, I want to ask him how the battle went, but I can't find the bum anywhere…" She sighed. Sano watched her in silence as she walked away, continuing her search for the captain.

She made her way to the captain's quarters, knocking on the closed door politely. She waited for a response, but nothing answered her call. She knocked a second time and still received no reply. Curiosity abounding, she grinned coyly to herself and rubbed her hands together. "Heh-heh… I've always wanted to know what the heck he keeps in there… Now's my time to get a peek!" She laid her hand on the doorknob, glanced cautiously over her shoulder, and turned the knob. It was surprisingly unlocked and she quickly crept in, closing the door behind her.

She backed up against the door, releasing a sigh of relief. Her eyes then glanced around the room – it was especially messy. She realized she was alone in the captain's quarters, a room strictly forbidden to any crew member… and probably Kenji as well. She stepped forward, mouth falling agape as she gazed at the objects strewn throughout the room.

She noticed a peculiar-looking sword sheath leaning against the wall, apparently aged but an obvious treasure to the captain. A treasure chest stood against the wall beneath a small window beside the bed. She crept over to it and audaciously opened it. Immediately, she began to choke on the dust eminating from the unopened box. It had not been opened in a very long time. She then noticed the objects that rested inside – she pushed through the maps and papers before revealing an album placed at the very bottom. Curious, she pulled it out of the chest and dusted it off – it was a photo album.

Curiosity aroused, she opened it timidly and glanced through the pictures. Pictures of a short, red-headed boy standing at the end of a dock, barely visible through the fog. Pictures of an older red-headed boy walking away, hands in pockets, head bowed. Another picture of the same boy, grinning wildly as he leans over a bannister of a ship, a glorious sunset in the background. There were only a few pictures in the album that caught her attention – the picture of the same red-headed boy, very young, without either wings or a tail. The second picture she noticed was of an older version of the same boy, wearing a slightly weary smile, holding a young baby in his arms. The child appeared to be contently sleeping. Kaoru smiled to herself, though slightly puzzled.

She predicted the next few pictures and smiled as they came – yes, pictures of the little brown-haired boy grinning and laughing, having the time of his life. But his eyes never seemed to glimmer in any photo as much as in the pictures where he was running amok on the ship, one where he was covered in spaghetti sauce.

"Most people find it rude when others intrude on their personal space," a relaxed voice said over her shoulder as an arm extended and lifted the precious book from her clutch. She hesitantly glanced up at the slightly discouraged captain looking down at her. He sighed, closing the treasure box solemnly before turning back to the ashamed girl, "I thought I told you my room was off limits…"

"Yes… you did," she replied, eyes staring at the ground.

"Then… why?"

She glanced up at him with doleful eyes, "I needed to know something… You wouldn't tell me for yourself, so I thought I could try to find out for myself…" She bowed her head again, biting her lower lip in shame. "I'm sorry, captain…"

He folded his arms, giving her a weary but gentle smile. She was suddenly reminded of one of the pictures in the album and curiously questioned him, "Mister Himura… About one of the pictures I saw…"

His smile almost faded. "Yes?"

"The little baby in the pictures… Is that…?"

"Kenji… yes."

She nodded solemnly before continuing, "Why were you so tired in that first picture with Kenji?" She glanced off to the side, trying to remember the young captain's weary smile in the aged photo. "You looked especially energyless."

He didn't answer, but only smiled and ushered her silently from his room, properly closing the door behind her as she emerged into the sunlight again. He disappeared into his cabin for the remainder of the day, not once emerging until sunlight bloomed into the sky again.


End file.
